As Long as I have You
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Rancis is found guilty of protecting and assisting 'The Glitch' of Sugar Rush by his fellow racers, he is sentenced by King Candy to two years in the Fungeon with no visitors and no possibility of parole. But surprisingly, Rancis cares not for his arrest and jail time, because as long as he has Vanellope in his life, nothing else matters to him. Vanilla/Butter!


**As long as I have you…**

_This was just a small idea I had for a one-shot story. Vanilla Butter again, and I hope you guys like it. This is set about 2 years before the movie_

* * *

"Ranthith Fluggerbutter, for pleading guilty to athithting a known felon to rathe, you are herby thententhed to 2 yearth in the Fungeon without the pothibility of parole, thtarting tonight," King Candy banged his gavel on the jolly rancher stand. Whynchell and Duncan escorted the Reese's boy outside of the court room and down to the Fungeon. All of Rancis' friends and fellow racers shook their heads in disappointment. They all knew that Rancis knew the consequences of helping out that Glitch, yet he refused to obey the King's word and helped the Glitch with racing. It was strange when they found out about Rancis. They all could not believe he was actually _friends_ with that monster. A monster who could ruin their home if they raced and crossed the finish line.

"I don't feel sorry for him, what about you guys?" Candlehead asked Taffyta, Crumbelina, Gloyd and Swizzle who were all standing outside of the court house next to their karts. Swizzle was chewing on a bubble gum cigarette, Gloyd was spitting black licorice onto the ground, Crumbelina was polishing her kart and Taffyta was licking her lollipop. Despite being friends for over a decade, the five chibi racers respected and obeyed the King's word, and if one of them broke the law, they would be forced to turn them in. But, out of all the racers in the game to break the King's law, _Rancis?_ Yes, it was a shock to everyone; the only other racer that would be even more surprising would have been Taffyta herself, for she brown nosed the King like no tomorrow.

"Of course not," Gloyd replied as he popped another black licorice stick into his mouth and began chewing on it, "Lord Fancypants knew what would happen if he helped that Glitch, so why should we feel sorry? Just because he is our friend? Yeah, right," he chuckled and spat out the black liquid. Swizzle flicked his bubblegum cigarette and and puffed on it again before blowing a pink cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

"I gotta agree with Michael Myers here," he exclaimed, "if we felt sorry for him, that'd be like if someone was robbing a bank and Fluggerbutter assisted him," Swizzle explained, "he made a stupid decision, and he has to pay for it." Taffyta licked the last of her sucker and flicked the stick expertly into a nearby garbage can and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you guys? I always knew our King was doing what was best for us," she said so smugly, "imagine if Rancis had actually succeeded in helping that monster win a race, we'd all die and it would be his fault; we should just go about our lives and let Rancis deal with his consequences," she finished. All eyes turned to Crumbelina, waiting for her to give an answer. The posh Coffee Mocha racer put away her waxing rag and turned to her friends. The day was, rather difficult for her. She had a small crush on Rancis since the day the game was plugged in. They both had fancy foreign accents and relished the finer things in life such as literature, fine dining, clean living, and proper racing. But now, her close friend would be in jail for 2 years with no visitors and no parole. In the back of Crumbelina's mind, a little part of her would die every moment Rancis lived in the Fungeon.

"Rancis messed up, and he has to pay for it," Crumbelina blurted out, "there is no other way around it," she quickly added on. The five shuffled their feet, thinking of something to do or say from there on.

"Does anyone want to practice?" Swizzle suggested. The rest shook their heads. It was a rather long and tedious trial; they just wanted to relax. Then, Crumbelina snapped her fingers in realization. It had been sometime since she had had guests at her house, so she wanted to throw a little party.

"How about a party at my house? I can make you guys whatever you want to eat or drink, and I'll let you guys choose a movie to watch!" She suggested.

"Sure, whatever," Taffyta rolled her eyes. The racers climbed into their karts and drove away from the courthouse. Leaving their longtime friend behind.

* * *

**(In the Fungeon)**

The roars of kart engines fading away into the distance surely got to Rancis a little as he sat in his cell. Yep, this would be his home for two years. 730 straight days of living behind bars, sleeping on a strawberry wafer, and peeing in a hole in the ground. He knew he would miss the tight turns, the fast speeds, the drifting and roars of engines. Yet, a little part of him _wanted_ to take a break from racing. The fact shocked him as well, but he had to face facts. Rancis _loathed_ and _detested_ always, always, always finishing second to Taffyta, even if he helped her acquire the lead.

But the worst part of all that? Taffyta would actually humiliate and ridicule him for not winning a single race in thirteen years, even though he constantly assisted her in winning! Rancis laid back on his strawberry wafer bed, set his Reese's Cup hat over his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _'This is going to be a long visit,'_ he thought to himself. Maybe a break from Taffyta is just what he needed. The only sounds coming from the cell were Rancis' soft snores as he napped his troubles away.

It wasn't until about three hours later, about 10 P.M. that Rancis awoke. Several chocolate pebbles threw themselves into the cell and clattered onto the hard chocolate floor. "Huh, what?" Rancis snapped his eyes open. The baby-blue peepers gazed upon the tiny window overlooking the whole cell. Rancis' heart nearly came to a stop when all he could see were the hazel orbs against a black backdrop.

"Flugs, are you awake in there?" A snarky toned voice rang over the silence. Chuckling to himself, Rancis stood upon the strawberry wafer and peered into the window.

"Can I help you Nelly?" Rancis asked his girlfriend. Yes, the two were a secret couple. Rancis had accidentally discovered her while taking a short drive through the licorice grass fields. He had stopped his drive and laid down in the tall red licorice grass to rest when a mass of blue pixels tripped over on top of him. The two were afraid of each other at first. Rancis because of the horror stories the King had told him, and Vanellope because of how she had been treated by other racers. But eventually, the two grew to trust each other and began secretly dating. Since Vanellope had trusted Rancis enough to show him her hideout, he had paid back the honor by showing her how to drive, a feat which ultimately got him caught.

"Um, is anyone else down there?" Vanellope asked worriedly. Chuckling once again, Rancis stroked Vanellope's hair.

"No, just me, the guard went home about after I fell asleep," Rancis explained.

"Good," was all Vanellope replied with and glitched inside the cell. Because Rancis was a 'normal' character in the game, King Candy had put him in a cell that had regular bars and not the glitch proof bars. The glitchy wanna-be racer threw her arms around her boyfriend and began frantically apologizing. "I'm so sorry Flugs, I didn't mean for this to happen!" She apologized over and over again.

"Nelly, Nelly, Nelly, it's alright. I'm at least thankful they didn't execute me," Rancis joked. Bad idea for the time being. Vanellope glared at him and broke away from the hug.

"Oh yea, just make me feel even worse right now, I didn't mean for you to get thrown in the slammer!" She whined. Rancis set his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slowly.

"Listen Vanellope, I don't care that I got locked up," he explained, "if getting locked up because you love someone with all your heart, then I'd do it again, just to be with you," he said lovingly. "Now that I don't have to race every day, we can spend much more time together, except during the day because of the guard," he added.

"A-are you sure you're not mad at me?" Vanellope asked to make sure. Rancis shook his head and hugged his girl.

"Not in the least Nelly, I am glad to take a break from finishing second to Taffyta all the time," he joked and lied down on the strawberry wafer bed and motioned for Vanellope to join. She obliged and snuggled up to him.

"I'm dating a criminal, that's pretty badass," Vanellope teased and pecked Rancis' nose.

"And I'm in love with someone who can teleport through anything, that's astounding," Rancis twirled Vanellope's raven hair in his fingers. The pale Sugar Rush moon shone through the chocolate bars onto the couple.

"Do you promise that being in Prison won't change you Flugs?" Vanellope asked sleepily. Rancis yawned and drew his girlfriend closer.

"I promise that as long as I have you, I have nothing to change for," he smiled.

**The End.**

* * *

_Yeah, not my best, but I hope you at least liked it_


End file.
